shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Okada
Master Okada is a character from Shadow Fight 3. He is the creator and master of shadow bots, a type of humanoid creatures. Okada was an assistant of Bolo, the most brilliant and ruthless one. Okada disputed the way Bolo treated shadow energy like animals, and Bolo made him an enemy of the whole Dome in return. This caused Okada to hate on Bolo so much. Master Okada bought a ship from Dynasty pier. It turned out to be Captain Phang's ship. After the party settled their bussiness with him, Okada allowed them to use his ship to find Shadow. Story Chapter V: Shadow Island The crew of Captain Phang has stolen their captain's ship. Okada bought this ship and stayed in it with his shadow bots. Not long after, the party attacked his bots. This caused him to come out and confront them, totally unhappy with how his bots were treated. Itu recognizes him as one of Bolo's assistants. The mention of Bolo's name only angers him even more. Once the player defeats him, Okada tells his story to Itu, to which Itu apologizes in return and requests Okada's permission to use the ship. Okada allows it, and they sail towards the Shadow Island under his command. Upon reaching the island, Okada prefers to stay in the ship. He warns the party to stay cautious as his shadow bots are behaving weird as if something is confusing them. June, however, does not trust him and orders Captain Phang to stay as well and keep an eye on him. Once the party arrives back on the ship with Moira, Okada sails together with the party to the North, where they can find Shadow. Upon reaching landfall, they bid farewell to each other. Okada does not know what to say, as he is not good in saying goodbyes. He also allows Phang to accompany him in his journey. Quest Fight Master Okada is fought as the first boss of Chapter V. There can be up to five rounds, and the player must score three victories to win. Okada wields Blood Reaper as his weapon. He also utilizes the ability to summon his shadow bots to attack the player in the middle of the fight. Master Okada is also a playable character in Chapter VI. The player will fight as Master Okada in a number of side quests. They will have the same equipment used by Master Okada during the boss fight with them. Master Okada does not have any perks or special moves on his equipment, but he can use the same perks and special moves as the ones equipped on the players' owned Blood Reaper and/or Obscure Jacket. Gallery Creator of shadows (6).jpg|Master Okada as a boss in Chapter V. Screenshot_2019-02-11-11-05-33-217_com.lbe.parallel.intl.png|Master Okada as a playable character in one of Chapter VI side quests. Trivia *Master Okada's cloak is called Obscure Jacket, a Legendary armor that is a privilege of Shadow Artisan, a legendary scientist and inventor. *Sometime after the player entered the time portal with Shadow Mind, Shadow takes over the Legion and destroys both the Dynasty capital and the Heralds Dome. What happened to Master Okada remains unknown, although a side quest from Chapter VII: Part I implies that he died. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Characters Category:Heralds Category:Bosses Category:Allies